


Something bout you

by cruez2788



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruez2788/pseuds/cruez2788
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke decides she owes nothing to her people a little sooner than expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where I stand

A/N-It has always irked me that Clarke worked so hard to save a bunch of people that really didn’t deserve everything that she did for them for the most part except for a select few. So I decided to write my own story were Clarke owes nothing to her people a little earlier than expected. This story takes place directly after 3x4 and goes off on its own from there. I wrote this to Ariana Grande’s Dangerous Woman. The chorus to that song does things to my soul and inspired this story. I had a request to post this story on here so i thought why not. I am also new to archive so if there is anything I need to know about posting please let me know. Now without further ado I give you chapter one of something about you.

Clarke stares at the door. She isn't sure how much time has passed since Lexa said goodnight and walked out the door but she is starting to question her decision to let the other woman leave. She keeps playing their conversation over and over in her head.

Clarke knows she did not back Lexa because it is what was best for her people. It was part of the reason but not the whole reason. A small sob escapes her as realization dawns on her. Before Clarke can over think what she is doing the blonde is up and out her bedroom door. She isn't entirely sure how to get to Lexa's to from her so she follows the pull she feels instead until she finds herself walking down a hallway with a door at the end of it two guards standing outside of it.

Clarke had not thought through what she would do if she encountered guards but the closer she gets to Lexa's door the more determined she is. Guards be damned. To her surprise neither guards attempt to stop her as she approaches the door. She knocks on the door her eyes shifting from the two guards waiting for them to stop her, they do not.

"Enter." Clarke hears Lexa say and the blonde pushes open the door with purpose allowing it to close behind her with a soft thump. She finds Lexa sitting at her window looking up at the night sky. Green eyes meet hers when the brunette hears the door shut and the way the brunette looks in the moonlight moves Clarke enough that she physically takes a step forward. Lexa stands immediately concern showing in her eyes.

"Is everything alright? Are you okay Clarke?" Clarke doesn't answer her instead her hands come up to Lexa's waist and she pulls the woman towards her. She watches Lexa closely for any sign she should stop. Instead she finds green eyes widen and pupils dilate. Clarke leans forward without hesitation and their lips meet. Clarke feels Lexa's body shudder as their lips move against each other. The blonde wraps her arms around Lexa's waist and Clarke feels delicate but strong arms come around her neck. Their kiss intensifies and Clarke hears a sob come from Lexa and her lips shudder against her own. The blonde pulls away slowly and looks into green eyes. What she seed throws her emotions into a tail spin. She can see desire but she can also see a certain amount of fear in Lexa’s eyes and every protective instinct Clarke possesses comes out in full force. Her hand comes up and brushes against Lexa's cheek. The brunette leans into the touch her eyes closing.

"Is this real?" Lexa whispers afraid if she speaks too loud she might wake up. Clarke takes her hand and presses it against the center of her chest and Lexa feels the steady beat of Clarke's heart under her hand.

"This is very real." Clarke says looking straight into green eyes. Lexa's hand slips from underneath and takes Clarke’s hand in hers raising them above their heads. She places her hand on the blonde's waist and urges her to turn. Clarke obliges obeying the soft pressure on her waist and the blonde feels like she is a part of an extremely sensual dance. When the blonde's back is turned to her the Lexa takes Clarke's hand and places it on the back of her neck. She wraps an arm around the blonde's waist and carefully pulls her towards her until their bodies are pressed against each other. A content sigh leaves both women as their bodies come in contact. A primal fire lit by finding the person that matches in more ways than one. Clarke turns her face and meets Lexa's lips. They kiss slowly allowing themselves to enjoy what has been simmering since they first laid eyes on each other. Lexa's hands runs down the blonde's side causing the blonde to shiver.

Clarke turns in the brunette’s arms their kisses becoming more passionate. The blonde pushes at the straps of Lexa's nightgown and allows it to fall to the floor. Hands graze bare skin and Clarke growls against Lexa's lips in approval as she realizes Lexa is completely bare underneath.

The brunette reaches for the straps of Clarke's nightgown and pushes them down slowly and finds that Clarke is bare underneath as well. Lexa's eyes ignite and she pulls them together both moaning at the feel of their bare skin touching for the first time. Lexa gaps when she feels the edge of her bed against the back of her legs. She looks at Clarke with surprise in her eyes and the blonde smirks at her as she leans I down and kisses Lexa softly pushing her against the bed. Clarke follows with every intention of showing Lexa that she is no longer doing what is best for her people but what is best for her, and for Lexa.

The sunlight filters into the room and creeps across the room hitting the sleeping blond directly in her face much to her disdain. She stirs slowly not ready to leave her pretty pink bubble quite yet. She attempts to roll over but is stopped by a warm body and turns in her space to find a still sleeping brunette close to her. The sun slowly moves across Lexa's face and the way the sun hits her skin and hair captivates Clarke. 

"You're staring." The blonde startles and holds her hand to her racing heart. 

"Shit." Clarke mutters. "You scared the living hell out of me Lexa." Green eyes slowly meet hers and a  smug smirk spreads across the brunette's face.

"Like I said you were staring." Lexa raises an eyebrow and with the look on her face Clarke can tell it's an outright challenge to defy her. So, she doesn't and instead the blonde moves from her position towards the brunette allowing the sheet to fall from her body. Green eyes widen and Lexa licks her lips in anticipation.  Clarke's lips graze Lexa's and just as the blonde is about to deepen the kiss a knock comes from the closed bedroom door. Clarke hesitates hopping she is just hearing things. She sighs when she hears another knock.

"No chance you'll ignore that is there?" As if on cue another knock follows. Clarke glares at the door and Lexa smiles.

"Heda." Indra's voice comes from the other side catching Lexa's attention even more.

"Indra wouldn't be at my bedroom door if it wasn't important." Clarke relents and nods her head allowing Lexa to climb out of bed. Lexa grabs a robe wrapping it around her and hands one to Clarke waiting until she has it on her and tied.

The bedroom door opens and Lexa converses with Indra in words that Clarke cannot really hear. When the bedroom door shuts Clarke can see the troubled look in Lexa's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asks fully aware that whatever Lexa says next will destroy their happy little bubble.

"Indra has informed me that some of our hunters have seen a small group of skaikru warriors getting closer and closer to Polis." Lexa looks down and takes a deep breath before looking at Clarke again.

"They have guns, I cannot not allow them to reach the gates of Polis. I know I said your people are my people but..." Clarke takes Lexa's hands in her own and looks Lexa in the eyes.

"These are not my people coming towards the gates. Not if they are carrying guns to your doorstep." Clarke takes a deep breath but she is confident in her next move. "You told me I was driven to fix everything for everyone, which stops today. Clarke steps closer and Lexa can see a change in the blue eyes before her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Lexa whispers without hesitation. Clarke's leans her forehead against the brunette's.

"Good because I won't let them destroy what we are trying to build. I will protect you."

Clarke and Lexa dress quickly. The blonde returns to her room to recover the gun she left camp Jaha with. It feels strange to have it in her hand again but she is not willing to take chances and has resolved to use it should the need arise.

They approach the gates with Indra and a few of Lexa's best and most trusted generals. Lexa waves her hand and the gates to Polis open. The group walks forward and stands just outside the city's walls. In the distance Clarke can make out an approaching party. She can tell they are skaikru even from a distance. Clarke gasps when she realizes that Bellamy is among the group walking next to what appears to be the leader. She can feel Lexa's eyes on her and it only strengthens her resolve.

When the group finally reaches them one man steps forward standing in front of the rest.

"I am Charles Pike leader of the skaikru and I approach with an ultimatum. Surrender the lands were skaikru lives, where lives of ours were lost at the hand of grounders, or suffer the consequences." Clarke smirks confident in her assessment that these are not her people and steps forward. Lexa's hand immediately goes to her sword and Indra follows suit. Each prepared to react should any skaikru be foolish enough to make an attempt on Clarke's life.

"The fact that I have not been at the camp has not removed me from leadership. You see I've been one of the leaders since the original one hundred were sent down her to either live or die." Clarke singles out Bellamy in the crowd and give him a pointed look and she can seem him shift uncomfortably.  "The commander has graciously allowed skaikru to lay claim to a land that is not rightfully yours." Pike takes a step closer to Clarke.

"You speak of skaikru as if you no longer belong to it as if a part of it does not stand before you." Clarke takes a step closer to the man as well unwilling to allow him to believe he holds any sort of power here.

"I see no skaikru before me." Pike smirks and steps away. "She lies with the enemy and denies her people." Pike bellows and turns towards Clarke raising his gun. Swords are unsheathed from all around Clarke. Pike's smirk becomes more sinister and it occurs to Clarke that this is what he wants. He holds her gaze as he points the gun towards Lexa and Clarke pulls her gun so fast she can see the shock on the other man's face.

"I will drop you where you stand." Clarke growls at Pike. The other man slowly lowers the gun and moves away putting up both hands.

"I can see where you stand.” Pike replies looking at Lexa again. “I have all I need we will leave." Pike lowers his hand and all the guns that rose when Clarke pulled her gun lower. Lexa waves her hand as well and swords are sheathed.

"Allow my generals to escort your party back to your camp." Lexa speaks and the look in Pike's eye sends a shiver down Clarke's spine.

"Of course." Pike responds. Lexa signals for Indra and the rest of her generals to accompany Pike's group back to their camp. Clarke watches as the group leaves. Bellamy looks back only once. 


	2. Acts of War

A/N-  I would like to mention that I do review these chapters before I post them so, if I miss any mistakes I am sorry in advance. Now without further ado I give you chapter 2. 

 

"Clarke." Lexa attempts to get the blonde's attention but it is to no avail as the blonde paces the bedroom. It has been hours since Pike's group left and it is the first time that Clarke has actually had the time to let the events from the day really sinks in.

"He just stood there with them Lexa.” Clarke stops pacing and looks at Lexa helplessly. “After everything” The look of distress on Clarke’s face intensifies. Lexa sits on the bed and looks at Clarke.

"Not that long ago you would have stood with him against me and now..." Lexa looks at Clarke and then looks around the room as if to emphasis her point. Clarke smiles and moves towards Lexa placing her hands on the brunette's thighs. 

"And now I lie with the Commander I would have once stood against?" 

"Yes." Lexa husks captivated by Clarke's lips so close to hers. "All I am saying is that things change." 

"Yes they do." Clarke responds closing the distance between them.  

Clarke wakes in much the same way that she did the morning before, in Lexa's bed with obnoxious sunlight in her face. When she turns she finds Lexa once again close to her and still sleeping. This time Clarke is adamant about starting up again where they were so rudely interrupted the morning before. 

Clarke ghosts her lips across the brunette's lips earning some movement. She lightly brushes her noise against Lexa's and is rewarded with a very adorable nose scrunch. Finally determined to wake up the sleeping brunette Clarke nuzzles into Lexa's neck and gets more movement.

"Mmmm Clarke." Lexa's hands reaches out of their own accord and runs up and down Clarke's side. The brunette is still not fully awake so Clarke takes one of her hands and presses it against her breast. Lexa moans again and begins to rub the soft flesh. Clarke moans in appreciation and that sound coupled with the hardened nipple against her palm wakes Lexa up. Her eyes widen when she sees a very aroused Clarke above her but she is very quick to recover.

The brunette gently flips them and smiles down wickedly at Clarke.

"Good morning to you to Clarke." Lexa leans down and places soft kisses along Clarke's neck her hand returning to its previous activity. Clarke arches her back into the touch and wraps an arm around the brunette's neck. Lexa's hand moves down and is just about to reach under Clarke's shirt when a knock comes from the door, both woman groan in frustration.

"You have got to be kidding me." Clarke whines. Another knock follows.

"Heda." A voice sounds from the other side of the door. This time it is not Indra.  
Lexa dejectedly grabs her robe putting it on and waits for Clarke to do the same. The blonde has a very frustrated look on her face and Lexa sympathizes at the loss of another promising moment. Lexa holds out her hand to the blonde and Clarke takes it and approaches the door with Lexa.

Clarke recognizes the man on the other side of Lexa's door as one of the brunette's guards although his name escapes Clarke. His eyes glance towards their joined hands but he says nothing and shows not noticeable reaction.

"Heda I am sorry to disturb you but Indra has returned."

This is not news that warrants a knock on my bedroom door." Lexa replies irritated.

"She is alone except for one, a man from the skaikru group."

"What is his name?" Clarke asks urgently. The guard looks to Clarke.

"He said his name is Bellamy."

For the second morning Clarke and Lexa dress quickly and rush out to the gates of Polis. This time there is no hostile skaikru this time it's Bellamy at the gate with Indra on his back. Healers approach Bellamy with a stretcher and he carefully lays the warrior on the stretcher.

"What happened?" Lexa asks her voice low and dangerous.

"It...it all happened so fast." Bellamy looks at them in a daze. "We were headed back to camp. Pike saw a village, I knew what was going to happen before it happened but I had no way to stop it. Not even to yell out a warning before all hell broke loose. Three of your generals were dead before they could even draw their weapons." Bellamy watches as they rush Indra away. "By the time everything was said and done all your generals were dead except Indra but by that point Pike and what was left of his group turned their attention to the village and attacked." Bellamy looks back at them with a haunted look. "There was nothing I could do except get Indra out alive." Clarke looks at Lexa and sees the brunette's jaw tighten anger in her eyes.

"Clarke they won't stop this is just the beginning. I could hear the screams as I pulled Indra away. She was unconscious and losing blood she would have died." Lexa turns and starts to walk back towards the tower without another word.   


Clarke hears the brunette say something to the guards in trigedasleng. The blonde quickly turns to Bellamy.

"They are going to take you and lock you up. Do not fight them Bell. You could be dead at her hands but you aren't. Do not fight them." Bellamy nods his head and when the guards approach him he does not put up a fight and goes quietly much to Clarke’s relief.

The blonde races after Lexa and catches up with the brunette as she throws open the doors of her throne room. Lexa turns and there is fire in her green eyes.

"They have committed an act of war." Lexa growls. “They killed innocent people like cowards, some of my best generals lie dead in the forest. My only hope is that they took out as many of those ripas as they could before they died." Lexa looks as if she could kill and storms towards the balcony looking out across the lands. Clarke approaches her slowly her hands moving around the brunette's waist. It takes a minute but eventually Lexa relaxes into her arms.

"Know that I am with you Lexa. I stand behind any decision you make please understand this..." Lexa nods her head in acknowledgement. "But we need to talk to Bellamy." The brunette's hands come to rest on Clarke's and she sighs.

"I know." Lexa replies her voice still raspy as she attempts to get better control of the anger currently raging within.

Lexa stands in Clarke's embrace for a few seconds longer before she takes a step forward and Clarke's arms fall from around her waist. When Lexa turns and faces the blonde she knows Lexa is no longer standing before her. She is looking at the commander understanding that this is how it must be.

"Guards!" Lexa's voice booms filling the entire room and two guards rush in.

"Bring me the skaikru prisoner."

"Yes Heda." Both guards reply and rush out of the room.

Lexa walks to her throne and steps in front of it but does not sit. Instead she looks to Clarke and holds out a hand. The blonde takes her hand without question and Lexa brings Clarke towards her to stand at her side in front of her throne. The brunette does not look at Clarke once she is at her side Lexa’s commander persona in full effect. A small smile graces the blonde’s lips as she stands at Lexa's side. Her smile slips from her face when the doors to the throne room are opened and Bellamy is shoved inside.


	3. Road to Polis

A/N-So, this story is about Clarke not being a doorstep for the idiotic skaikru. I am am doing my very best to redeem her character into the person I liked during season one and two. Lexa made Clarke better in season three so frack Lexa dying, not in this fic nope not today. Also I am attempting to redeem Bellamy. I like his character and I love him and Clarke as friends so bear with me where he is concerned. Now without further ado I give you chapter 3.

 

Bellamy watches the two women in front of him waiting for one of them to speak first. Lexa fixes her gaze on him and he shifts uncomfortably under the scrutiny coming from the commander.

"I am going to ask you one question. How you answer will decide what happens next." Bellamy nods his head in understanding. "Why were you with Pike's group?"

"Kane." Bellamy asks simply and Lexa narrows her eyes. Clarke looks him in confusion but says nothing.

"Explain." Lexa responds her body stiffening. 

"There has been a change of power at the camp. There are more people that survived from the station. They fell in azgeda territory and had an even more violent experience than we have with the trikru.” Clarke looks at Lexa and can see the brunette’s jaw move back and forth a clear sign of anger. “They do not trust grounders and rejected the brand. Kane new it would not be long before power shifted and he wanted an inside man when it happened so, here I am." Bellamy looks around the room to prove his point and Lexa nods her head her jaw still shifting. Bellamy waits as his fate is decided. He chances a glance at Clarke but her attention is on the Commander.

"Guard." Lexa called and one of the guards that brought Bellamy into the room appears. Bellamy tenses unsure of what this will mean for him. Lexa nods at the guard and he approaches Bellamy pulling a knife from his belt. Bellamy looks at both Clarke and Lexa concern and doubt clearly showing on his face. Clarke catches his eye and shakes her head. His body is still tense but he trusts Clarke and that his honest answer was enough for Lexa that no harm would come to him. 

The guard grabs Bellamy's restrained hands and cuts the restraints from his hands and leaves the room without a word. 

"Thank you." Bellamy says rubbing his wrists before letting them fall to his sides and turning his attention back to the women in front of him. "Now what?"

Lexa looks tense and rigid and Clarke reaches out her hand grabbing the brunette's and giving a light squeeze. Lexa makes no acknowledgement of the touch other than her body relaxing a little. It does not go unnoticed by Bellamy who is smart enough to school his confused features when the women return their attention back to him.

"When Pike walked up to the gates of Polis guns in hand what exactly did he intend to do because it would seem that he did not accomplish it." Lexa asks anger showing on her face at Pike's audacity. 

"He came here to stir up trouble and to see what he is up against. He wants you to attack so he can use that as a reason to go to war except, there is one factor he had not anticipated." 

"Which is?" Lexa asks already knowing the answer. 

"Clarke." Bellamy replies. "When he came here he never imagined that he himself would be the one staring down the barrel of gun.”

The blonde let’s out a low growl at the memory. She would have pulled the trigger and for once there would have been no remorse. The look Pike he had in his eyes when he pointed the gun at Lexa was enough for Clarke to unload the whole clip on him. She can feel both Lexa’s and Bellamy’s eyes on her but she makes no acknowledgement so Bellamy brings his attention back to Lexa.

“With the way Clarke was looking at him I have no doubt in my mind that she would have pulled the trigger." Bellamy responds his eyes shifting back to Clarke. The blonde's hands have fisted at her side, Pike’s face still clear in her mind’s eye.

"He pointed a gun at her." Clarke growls again.. "Even if I didn't pull a gun out on him what did he think was going to happen to him when he threatened the leader of the entire grounder nation?" Clarke asks angrily. Bellamy throws up his hands in surrender.

"I am not arguing with you princess." Bellamy responds with a smirk. Clarke huffs and Bellamy becomes serious looking Clarke in the eyes." 

"He knows your weakness now." Bellamy says his eyes shift to Lexa before returning his eyes back to Clarke. The blonde’s eyes widen a little. She has played her hand too soon and now Pike knows what he can use against her.

Lexa watches the two. They do not speak another word but still seem to communicate as a silent conversation happens between the two. The brunette only knows it is over when Clarke reaches for her hand again this time pulling the brunette towards her. Lexa allows herself to be pulled closer to Clarke wanting to offer the blonde as much comfort as possible.

Lexa looks at Bellamy a warning in her eyes and is surprised to find he is already looking at her. He looks at Clarke and then back at her and shakes his head a genuine look on his face. He looks down to their joined hands and gives Lexa a small smile. It occurs to Lexa that Bellamy is trying to assure her of his status as Clarke’s friend and her friend only.  Lexa nods her head realizing she has nothing to worry about. When Clarke says nothing further Lexa calls for the guards again. 

"Please show our guest Bellamy to a room and see to anything that he needs." The guards nod in acknowledgement.

"Thank you Commander." Bellamy responds. Lexa nods her head at Bellamy in acknowledgement. She waits until the doors to the throne room shut before turning to Clarke.   
.  
"I'm sorry Lexa." Clarke whispers on the verge of tears.

"Hey." Lexa says softly pulling the blonde into her arms. Clarke collapses willingly into her embrace. The idea of Lexa being one of Pike's targets because of her overwhelms Clarke.

She nuzzles her face into Lexa's neck as tears silently began to fall.

"He won't hurt you." Clarke says fierceness in her voice despite the tears.

"I know." Lexa replies. Both women are aware of the fact that Lexa is more than capable of taking care of herself but the brunette has no doubt in her mind that Clarke will do everything in her power to keep her safe, whether she needs to or not.

 

 

Octavia and Lincoln watch as Pike's group approach the camp. The closer they get the clearer they can see the blood spattered across their clothes. Octavia senses Lincoln's body tense next to hers as he comes to the same conclusion as she does about where the blood came from. She places a hand on his shoulder in hopes of calming the anger they are both feeling. She scans the returning group for Bellamy and does not see him and with his absence she knows the whole dynamic has changed. She can feel something coming and is fully aware that now is the time to leave before they are caught on the wrong side. She waits until the last blood spattered person walks past and leans into Lincoln. 

"We need to leave, tonight." Lincoln nods in acknowledgement still staring hard at the door Pike's group walked into. 

"I'll let the others know." He responds turning to look at her. He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips and leaves without another. 

Octavia glances at the gate on the off chance that Bellamy just might be walking through it. She is not surprised when he isn't. Something in the sky catches her attention and she watches a shooting star cross the sky in the direction she knows Polis to be in. She sighs as she turns away from the darkening sky and walks further into the camp to gather as many supplies as possible.

"Is this even possible?" Kane asks. Lincoln shrugs his shoulders.

"It's going to have to be. Bellamy didn't come back with the group. "It means he is either injured, captured or..."

"Dead." Octavia supplies approaching the group. Everyone shifts uncomfortably at the thought.

"So we leave." Raven voices running over the very simple plan Lincoln had informed them of. Octavia nods agreeing.

"And quickly." Octavia says pulling some guns slung around her back and handing one to Kane, Raven, and Abby.

"I can't exactly move quickly O." Raven points to her leg with concern.

"Don't worry Rae I have you covered." Octavia replies. She checks her sword strapped to her back and looks at Lincoln who nods, the thought of leaving the camp more appealing than ever before.

Octavia is grateful that it is late and the camp is quite. They only have to avoid patrols which prove easy as they are familiar with the routes the patrols take around the camp. When Raven begins to struggle as they leave the camp walls Octavia pulls Raven’s arm around her shoulder offering support on the side with the damaged leg.

"We're almost there." Octavia whispers. Raven nods focusing on not showing how much pain she is in. Half a mile into the woods the group comes across half a dozen horses in a small clearing.

"There are only five of us." Raven says through clenched teeth. Octavia rolls her eyes as she helps the mechanic into the saddle of one of the horses.

"Leave it to you to notice." Octavia smirks. "I know skaikru doesn't think highly of horses as transportation but I'm pretty sure they would have noticed me counting out horses to take. I jumped on one and whistled. These are the ones that followed."

"Amazing." Abby whispers gently petting the neck of the horse she sat upon.

Lincoln and Octavia mount their horses after everyone else is settled on theirs.

"Take the lead. You know the way to Polis better than I do. I'll take the rear to make sure no one falls behind." Lincoln nods and leans forward placing a soft kiss on her lips before clicking his tongue and pointing his horse towards Polis. Octavia allows herself a small smile as she takes up the rear and amuses herself by watching Kane, Abby, and Raven learning to adjust to riding on a horse.


	4. Ground and Sky reunite

A/N-Okay so we have reached the last pre-written chapter I have. From this point on any chapter I post will be ones that I am currently writing. Please bare with me as my life gets pretty hectic so the chapters will be posted more sporadically. I will do the very best I can with posting as often as I can. Also can I just say with what happened in Orlando I have no words. It has weighed on my mind heavily. Stay safe out there guys and always be aware of your surroundings and be happy with who you are. Now without further ado I give you chapter 4!

Bellamy studies the maps before him attempting to narrow down the area Pike's group attacked. Lexa hides her concern well but Clarke can see it in the way the brunette's jaw moves back and forth. Bellamy sighs and points to an area on the map.

"We weren't far from Polis when it happened. I would say it happened about here and the camp is here." Lexa follows the line Bellamy points out from the point of the first attack to the camp. Four small villages are along its path.

"Thank you Bellamy." Lexa says turning towards the balcony. He gives Clarke a worried look. He knows what Pike has done are considered acts of war. As far as he is concerned the guy deserves whatever the commander rains down on him but there are still people in the camp that matter not only to him but Clarke as well.

Clarke has the same concerns and does her best to reassure him that she has not forgotten about the other people that matter to them. Tears well in Clarke's eyes at the thought of her mother and Raven and even though she is more than certain that Lincoln and Octavia can handle themselves she worries for them to. She looks to Bellamy and nods her head towards the door trying to hint that he should leave and assure him that she understands the worried look on his face. Bellamy gets the hint and clears his throat.

"Clarke, Commander." He says to announce his departure. Clarke smiles as a final attempt to re assure him. Lexa turns her head and nods to acknowledge his departure.

The blonde waits until the door shuts and approaches Lexa standing next to the brunette and looking ot over the balcony.

"Five villages" Lexa sighs. "One that has been attacked for sure, all those people, my people. If Indra..." Lexa trails off and takes in a shaky breath. It breaks Clarke's heart to see Lexa try and keep herself composed when there is so much at the moment working against it. The blonde takes her hand and pulls Lexa to her. To her surprise Lexa melts into her embrace. With Bellamy no longer in the room the commander is no more, now Clarke holds Lexa in her arms. 

"Indra is strong." Clarke says. "Even if Bellamy had not been there I have no doubt she would have made it back here on sheer will." Lexa let's out a small laugh because she knows Clarke's words to be true. She stays in Clarke's embrace drinking in the strength it gives her. After a few minutes Lexa places a soft kiss on Clarke's forehead and moves from the blonde's arms.

"I must send out a party to gather the injured...the dead." Lexa adds as an after thought. "We will put them to rest." Lexa's eyes harden as she continues her train of thought. "Then we will deal with the one called Pike."

Lincoln adds more wood to the fire trying to keep it at its peak. Not everyone in their small group has grown accustomed to the changes in temperature quite yet especially at night. Octavia drops down next to him and puts down more firewood and brings her knees up to her chest resting her face on them.

"You should be sleeping. You have next watch." Lincoln says. Octavia turns to him her face still resting on her knees.

"When I take over next watch will you go to sleep?" Octavia asks. Lincoln's eyes are still on the fire but he smirks at her question. He won't and she knows it just like he knows she won't go to sleep but he had to try.

"Someone has to keep the fire going so they don't freeze to death." Lincoln looks to the three sleeping people wrapped up in blankets and as close to the fire as possible. Octavia sighs.

"We will push hard tomorrow so we make it to Polis before night fall."

"And Raven?" Lincoln asks with concern.

"She's strong and stubborn and hates the cold." Octavia replies smiling at him. "I wouldn't be surprised if she leads the way." Lincoln chuckles and puts the stick he had been using for the fire to the side.

"Do you want to take over watch." Lincoln asks. Octavia nods her head with a small smile and her and Lincoln change places on the log. Octavia picks up the stick Lincoln had previously been using and begins to poke at the fire as well.

As Octavia predicted Raven is at the head of the group the with Lincoln the following day. The idea of getting off the horse and not having to spend another night in the woods appealed greatly to the mechanic.

They are on the outskirts of Polis when a Lincoln halts the group and signals Octavia forward. 

"Someone is approaching." He says quietly so as not to alarm the others. "Take them and tell them we are taking a break before reaching the city." Lincoln gets off his horse landing on the ground without a sound. He hands the reigns to Octavia and although there is concern on her face she nods her head and leads the group away. Lincoln pulls himself up into the nearest tree fully aware that even though it is his best vantage point it offers no additional safety when it comes to his clan. He waits for what seems like an eternity when he finally sees people coming through the woods.

He sees Indra and a Bellamy first. Lexa and Clarke follow on horseback followed by a band of warriors and a wagon. Lincoln thinks quickly and lets out a familiar whistle that causes Lexa, Indra and the rest of the trikru warriors to look to the trees. Clarke and Bellamy look as well but with confusion. Lincoln jumps from the tree landing in front of the group. Clarke and Bellamy eyes widen in surprise and they search around them both knowing Octavia must be close by, they aren't entirely wrong.

"Clarke!" The blonde turns at the familiar voice and sees her mother riding up to them quickly followed by Kane, Raven, and Octavia. The guards around Clarke and Lexa unsheathe swords uncertain of the people approaching them. 

Clarke scrambles down from her horse just as they reach them and raises her hands. The warriors lower their swords without question. Lincoln and Octavia look on in astonishment. Lincoln even chances a glance at Lexa but she is watching Clarke with a small smirk on her face. Abby takes no notice of the group of warriors and hardly waits for her horse to come to a complete stop before she is on the ground and has Clarke wrapped up in a fierce hug.

"HI mom." Clarke sighs happily and hugs Abby back with the same force. 

Lexa watches the reunion and indulges in the bright smile that Clarke has on her face. Considering the reason they are out in the woods at all Lexa takes comfort in the small joy this has brought but her attention soon turns to Lincoln and Octavia. 

"Lincoln, Octavia." Lexa calls out to the couple getting their attention immediately. "You were on your way to Polis were you not?" 

"Yes Heda." they both respond in unison. 

"I imagine you had good reason." Lexa looks to Raven and the device on her leg knowing no one in the group with the brunette would risk putting her in pain without good reason. Octavia and Lincoln both nod and begin to tell the story that prompted them to leave the camp.

Lexa and Indra's jaws tighten as they listen to Lincoln and Octavia recall Pike's return.

"We knew we had to get out of there that night or we might not get another chance since our allegiance did not lie with them." Octavia finishes and looks at Clarke and quickly to Indra and Lexa.

Lexa nods her head. "You allegiance will serve us well when the time comes and it will come." Lexa's expression hardens as she continues to speak. "Bellamy has informed us that Pike attacked a village after leaving Polis. He and Indra where the only ones to escape. There are other villages that may have been targeted along the route to their camp." Lincoln and Octavia think back to the blood splattered clothes Pike's group returned to camp in and grown uneasy. "You are welcome to return to Polis and rest." Lexa addresses the skaikru group. Lincoln and Octavia shake their heads immediately. 

"We would like to accompany you Heda." Lincoln says and Octavia nods in agreement. Abby looks between Raven and Clarke with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't think Raven can make this journey." Abby whispers to Clarke torn.

"It's okay mom go to Polis with Raven and Kane. I'll be fine. I mean looks at who I am with." Clarke tilts her head to the group behind her and Abby can't help but smile.

"They are a formidable bunch."Abby replies accepting the fact that Clarke would be safe with those around her.

Lexa sends a group of warriors with the loyal band of skaikru. Clarke has a smile on her face when she mounts her horse a weight lifted off her shoulders. She is grateful to Octavia and Lincoln for having the frame of mind to get out and who to take with them. 

Lexa waits to make sure Clarke is on her and gives the signal to move forward. Bellamy warps an arm around Octavia shoulders and places a kiss on top of her forward. The brunette rolls her eyes but allows it. Indra holds out her arm and claps Lincoln's in welcome. For a second the group forgets their reason for being away from Polis, until they reach the first village.  



	5. A mother's sorrow

A/N1-I know it has been almost six months since I updated this but I had major writer’s block with this story. I re wrote this chapter three times. I don’t mean just a few paragraphs I mean pages worth each time because I could not get it right. Fourth time was the charm though because I seem to have got my writing mojo back and am already writing the next chapter for those of you still with me. Now without further ado I give you chapter 5.

The first village has the most casualties because Lexa's generals are also among the dead. She orders her warriors to start collecting their bodies. She will take them back to Polis and give them a proper warrior’s burial. Lexa keeps it together for the most part as she gives orders to look for additional survivors and gather the dead. The hardest moment comes when a mother approaches her with a young boy in her arms. The child has a training sword attached to his hip and it almost looks as if he were sleeping aside from one wound in his rib cage. 

"Ai yongon Heda." The woman says looking at her dead child. Tears stream down her face and she begins to shake. Lexa leans forward and lifts the child from the woman's arms. He is light in her arms and a combination of rage and sadness surges through her. He is not more than seven seasons. She looks from the child's face to the mother and is surprised to see Clarke next to the grieving woman. She has wrapped a fur around the woman and is running a comforting hand along the woman's shoulder. It occurs to Lexa that Clarke's healer’s instinct has kicked in and she sees something happening with the mother that Lexa does not. "He tried to fight the ripas." His mother says. Her voice is strained and Lexa can practically hear the pain dripping from the mother's words. "I tried to stop him but he has always been so fast. He ran right out the door and cut the legs of two of the ripas with his father's hunting knife." Her son was being trained to be a warrior and that is how he died, as a warrior. It is the only comfort she now has. 

"Does the father know?" Lexa asks but the woman shakes her head.

"He was killed in a hunting accident two summers ago." The woman replies and Lexa can see the woman’s body visibly begin to sag under the weight of her grief.

"What is his name?" Lexa asks looking at the child in her arms. She kneels on the ground and places the boy carefully on the ground.

"Aniko." His mother responds. Lexa beckons her forward and both her and Clarke follow. Clarke is concerned for the woman's emotional and physical wellbeing and is worried that the woman will slip into some form of shock. Everyone else is busy gathering their fallen that no one really rakes notice of what they are doing. In the moment it is just the three of them and Aniko. Clarke watches as she takes the mother's hands and places them in her own above the boy’s body. She looks at the woman and waits.

Aniko's mother looks down at her son and tears fill her eyes. She takes one of her hands from Lexa's and places it on the chest of her son wishing she would feel a heat beat even though she knows she won't. She takes a few deep breathes and lets them out slowly just like the blonde haired woman had whispered to her as Heda had laid her son's body on the ground. She closes her eyes and the tears spill.  
Lexa waits letting the woman take as much time as she needs. After a few minutes the woman's eyes open and she looks at Lexa with more strength than she realized she had. She nods and again their hands are clasped above the boy’s body. Together they recite the traveler’s prayer over the child. When they stand Lexa carefully picks up the boy’s body returning him to his mother's arms.  
Clarke watches as she looks at her son and then back up to Lexa a small amount of relief mixed in with the grief written across her face. 

"Thank you Heda." Lexa nods and puts a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"If you take him over to one of my warriors and asked him to be placed with the generals he will be taken to Polis to receive a warrior’s burial. The woman begins to cry again and clutches her son’s body to her. 

"Thank you Heda. Thank you." Lexa squeezes the woman's shoulder guilt going through the brunette's body that this woman's child died at all. 

"We have other villages to check but on our return trip we will come back to bring you to Polis." The woman is about to turn and take her child to one of the warriors when Lexa stops her. "What is your name?" 

"Ava" She replies. Lexa nods and Ava walks away and places her son's body in the arms of one of the warriors as instructed. They watch as the child is placed carefully on the wagon among Lexa's generals. His father's hunting knife is laid beside him. Lexa takes a deep breath when she feels a warm hand on her shoulder and her body relaxes slightly. 

"Lexa?" Clarke says worry in her voice. The brunette looks at her and gives her a small sad smile but nothing else. She knows that if she allows the blonde to comfort her and say soothing words that she will not be able to hold herself together and that is not something she can chance right now. 

Lexa helps build the funeral pyre with her warriors and the remaining villagers. Many of them give wary looks to Bellamy. He is dressed in similar clothes as the ones that attacked their village but work alongside him regardless. Lexa assures the survivors that help will be sent from Polis to help rebuild. 

The next four villages suffer losses but not nearly as much as the first village. She is informed that one of the survivors of the first village ran ahead and warned them of the coming danger and while there were losses they were also more prepared to retaliate. To Lexa's satisfaction some of Pike's group lay among the dead. In the final village she asks for the person that warned them and is disheartened when she finds the villager, a young woman was shot and killed during the attack. She picks up the woman's body and places her next to Aniko. She too will receive a warrior's burial as well. Her sacrifice saved many of their people. 

As promised they return to the first village to retrieve Ava and they begin their return trip to Polis in a much different mood then when they left it.  
Lexa's head falls forward an exhausted breath from her lips. Clarke moves forward and wraps an arm around the brunette's waist. She uses her free hand to rub Lexa's neck and the brunette moans in appreciation and relaxes even more into Clarke's arms eyes closed. 

"All those people." Lexa sighs. "The other clans will expect retaliation and..."

"Shh" Clarke interrupts and takes Lexa's hand in hers and smiles when the brunette follows without question. 

When they reach their room Clarke wastes no time shutting the door to their bedroom and if even only for the night shutting out the rest of the world. Lexa sits on the bed and Clarke follows. Clarke has a million questions about what happened with Ava and Aniko at the first village but she refrains not wanting to push.  
Lexa turns to her and it's almost as if she reads the blonde's mind.

"In the first village I know you had questions that I could not answer at the time. I imagine it had to do with Aniko and Ava?'" Clarke nods her head not wanting to speak. "It is believed that if a warrior dies young that there is a chance they can come back in another life because there weren't able to achieve their mission in this life. This can only happen though if the traveler's prayer is said by a loved one and the current Heda." Clarke nods her head in understanding.

"Ava believes her son will live again." Clarke repeats. It is not a question but a statement. Clarke looks at Lexa a new question on her mind.

"How many times have you had to do that?" Clarke receives her answer when Lexa looks at her tears in her eyes and a heartbroken look on her face.

"Oh Lexa." Clarke whispers and pulls the other woman into her arms. She does not realize how long they are in the position until she feels Lexa's body grow heavy in her arms. She carefully moves the brunette removing her coat and lays her on the bed. She removes her boots and covers her with a fur. The sleeping woman sighs with content and causes Clarke to smile. As quietly as possible Clarke leans forward and places a soft kiss on Lexa's lips. When she pulls away she notices a small smile on the brunette's lips and it warms her heart that she can be the cause of a little bit of happiness for this amazing woman before her. Clarke kicks off her shoes and shrugs off her jacket and slips into the bed next to Lexa. She wraps her arm around the brunette's waist and is soon asleep. 

Lexa watches as all twelve clan leaders gathered in the room. They had all been called to Polis soon after they reached the first village. Some had arrived during the night and some had arrived only moments before having ridden through the night. With each of them are their seconds and a trusted warrior from their clan. Lexa had ordered this. She had no idea where the ripas were or what they might do next and the last thing she needed was to have her clan leaders attacked. Each clan leader has been informed of what happened and she can see various states of emotions of those gathered in the room but anger is the emotion that is most prevalent. 

The clan leaders take seats at the table their seconds and warriors standing behind them on the right and left. Lexa takes her seat at the head of the table and Clarke takes her seat next to Lexa as her equal. If the action shocks anyone else in the room it does not show. Bellamy stands to Clarke's right and Octavia to her left and while Clarke would never call Bellamy a second or consider Octavia her warrior in Lexa's mind that is what those positions signifies to her. Lexa does not have a second and so on her right stands Indra and to her left Lincoln and standing in the middle behind both Clarke and Lexa stands Aden. As her most promising Night blood she thought it best for him to be here. They might be going to war and there is no guarantee that she would survive it. 

Lexa raises her hand and all talk stops immediately. 

"As you all know you have been called here because five villages were attacked by a group of ripas." Lexa spits the last word like a swear word. 

"Skaikru must pay!' a voice rises from among her clan leaders. It is Luka a new clan leader form the marsh lands further south. Sounds of agreement echo through the room Lexa is about to quiet the room when out of the corner of her eye she sees Clarke's hand raise instead and much to her surprise the room quiets around her.  
"Before we continue I would like to point something out." Clarke looks to Lexa asking permission to continue and Lexa quickly nods her head. Clarke returns her attention back to the room. Almost all of the clan leaders look at her curiously. Only one person in the back and in the shadows with wild dark hair looks at her with a knowing smile as the woman’s eyes shift from her to Lexa. Clarke tries not to focus on that person.

"The people that did this are not skaikru. They are not protected under the brand that was taken by Marcus Kane. Skaikru is in this room. They are myself and the people that stand at my side, people that I would trust my life with. They are Marcus Kane that bears the brand and my mother helping trikru healers attend to the wounded, our mechanic Raven who is currently working on ways for the clans to have better communication. Skaikru stands with the coalition against the ripas and demands retribution for the attack against our people." Clarke finishes with conviction in her voice and the room roars in approval. Lexa swells with pride. 

It is agreed that training should start the following day. While warriors of the other twelve clans have been training with swords practically since birth the same cannot be said about skaikru. Lexa is not keen on letting Clarke walk around totally dependent on a gun and the same goes for Bellamy. Marcus and Abby are another story completely and have little to no training. Everyone agrees that training all of skaikru including Raven would be for the best but that on this night they finally lay their bravest to rest. 

All of Polis comes to the village center for the funeral. There are nineteen separate funeral pyres seventeen for each one of Lexa's generals, one for Aniko and one for Kara. As tradition dictates a loved one from each of the fallen's family stands next to the funeral pyre of their loved one. This will be the person to light the pyre. Ava stands next to her son's pyre with his training sword in one hand but Kara has no one. It is reported to Lexa that Kara's entire family had been killed in the attack. Lexa agonizes over how she should approach this. She wants Kara to have the same send off as everyone else but is lost at how she can actually accomplish this. 

The issue is resolved when Clarke readily volunteers. She makes a valid point that if Kara has no family left the people of Polis would be most willing to accept the one they call the Commander of Death to be the one to send Kara into the afterlife. The more Lexa thinks about it the more it makes sense. Clarke is after all Wanheda. A name given to her by her people long before skaikru became a part of the coalition.  
When the funeral begins each person steps forward to accept the responsibility of sending their loved one into the afterlife. 

"One woman." Lexa says projecting her voice. "Risked her life by running ahead of the ripas to warn other villages. Many lives were saved due to her bravery. Not only was her fight ended by the cowards but that of her entire family. Not a single drop of that blood line is left to see this courageous woman off." Lexa pauses and waits for the noises of anger to die down from the people gathered in the city center. The news of an entire family being wiped out by the rouge group causes anger in her people that she to feels. When the sounds of anger begin to die down Lexa clears her throat and speaks the next words with authority. "Instead I call upon Clarke Griffin the Commander of Death to take on this responsibility. Wanheda do you accept?" Lexa looks to Clarke and waits. Clarke steps forward and looks out at the crowd. 

"I accept Heda." Clarke responds loud and clear and the crowd erupts in cheers. Each person is handed a lit torch and they step forward together and in unison each person lights the funeral pyre of their fallen. 

"Yu gonplei ste odon." Lexa says for the crowd to hear. 

"Yu gonplei ste odon." The crowd repeats in a singular voice as the fire engulfs each pyre and lights up the night sky. 

Bellamy watches the night sky from the balcony of his bedroom. The smoke from the still smoldering pyres rises from the city center and into the stars above. He has been watching this simple occurrence happen for the last fifteen minutes captivated by the smoke as it rises towards the sky and the place that he once called home.  
It seems like another lifetime but watching the smoke has reminded him of how far he has come, of how far they have all come. He is about to go back into his room when he sees movement on the balcony on the other side of his. He recognizes the woman that appears on the balcony as Aniko's mother. Her eyes are red rimmed and she is staring at him. Bellamy shifts uncomfortably unsure of what to do. 

"I am sorry I do not mean to stare." Ava says finally breaking the silence. "It's just you look so much like them, like the ones that killed my boy." Bellamy opens his mouth to assure her he is nothing like them but Ava shakes her head. "I know you are not actually one of them. You just dress similar and carry the same weapon. When I came out on my balcony I was not expecting to see such a reminder." 

"I am sorry about your son but the people that attacked your village are not skakru and they are not what we stand for. The people that took your son from you will pay. Clarke will make sure of it and so will I." Ava gives him a small smile but he can still see the hurt in her eyes. They are silent for a beat when she looks at him curiously. 

"I am sure Heda will not allow the ripas to run free either." Ava says and Bellamy nods his head with a small smirk. It is hard to remember that these trials they face are no longer something they have to do alone, because of Clarke they have an entire nation of people to face this with. 

"Very true." Bellamy responds. 

"You have great loyalty to Wanhead?" Ava asks and Bellamy nods his head immediately without thought. 

"She is family." He responds and Ava nods her head in understanding, 

"I hope to have that again one day." The comment catches Bellamy off guard and he looks at Ava but she is looking up at the night sky. 

"I am really sorry..." Bellamy starts again but she holds up her hand and stops his apology, 

"You do not need to apologize. You are not the same as the ones that took my child. Your loyalties to Wanheda are strong and for now that is enough." No more is said as they each watch the night sky lost in their thoughts until finally Bellamy decides to try and get some sleep.

"Goodnight..." Bellamy starts but falters when he realizes that he does not know her name. 

"Ava." She responds not taking her eyes of the night sky. 

"Goodnight Ava." 

"You will have to start training soon." Lexa says her arms wrapped around Clarke's naked waist as they lay in bed. She can feel Clarke nod in agreement. "Once I let the coalition know you will become marked...much like Costia." The last part comes out in a whisper and Clarke can feel the pain, almost as if were her own. She moves carefully from Lexa's arms so she can face her on the bed. She makes sure Lexa is looking at her before she speaks.

"It would take an army to take me away from you now. Once I am trained it would take the destruction of the world itself to get me away from you." Clarke cups Lexa's face in her hands and wipes away the tears from her lover's face. "I love you Lexa." The words should surprise the blonde but they don't. Instead she feels wonderful warmth spread through her body because she knows these words to be truest she has ever spoken. She does not expect the brunette to say it back but when words have still failed the mighty commander Clarke begins to worry. She is about to assure the woman before her that this is not something she needs to say if she is not ready when she hears the sweet words whispered back to her, although for Lexa English has failed her so she whispers the words in her native tongue making them that much more special to Clarke. 

"Ai hod yu in Clarke." Before the blonde can fully process the words Lexa is laying her on the bed. Her hands are tangled in Clarke's hair and she is gently pulling her head back exposing the blonde's neck and naked chest to her and each woman quivers with anticipation. This is not sex with feelings, for the first time they will be making love and it hits Clarke quite suddenly how much she wants this with Lexa. She allows the brunette to nip and suck at her neck and breasts but when her hand moves to her center Clarke follows caressing Lexa at the same time Lexa touches her they both moan and Lexa struggles to open her eyes. 

"Together ai hodness eyes on me." Lexa moans at Clarke's use of trigedasleng.

"Yes." Lexa responds her voice raspy and it causes tingles to go down Clarke's spine. Their eyes never leave each other even though it becomes a struggle. Every touch pushes them further into ecstasy and they struggle to keep their eyes from fluttering shut but they are both determined. It becomes a real struggle when hands make their inevitable move down to slick centers and slip in easily with a gasp from each woman. When Lexa reaches her tipping point she keeps her eyes on the blonde and doubles her efforts until they are both falling together. Lexa's arms give under her and she falls on top of Clarke. She's about to pull away worried her weight is too much for the blonde when she feels arms wrap around her and pull her closer. They stay in each other's arms the entire night showing just how much they love each other.

Due to their late night love making Clarke is exhausted the following day when training starts. She has her ass handed to her repeatedly by Aden during training but given the reason as to why she can't really bring herself to care. 

 

A/N 2- I started watching Supergirl after I started writing this chapter so the fact that the name Kara was used was purely coincidental. True story just in case anyone was wondering about that.


	6. Cloak of cover

A/N- To those of you that are still reading this thanks for sticking with me! I wish I could update this more often but my life is crazy busy and I write as much as I can whenever I can. I assure you I am always thinking of this story and where I am going to take it. Finding the time to actually make it into a chapter is the issue. Thank you to everyone that comments and follows my story I really do appreciate it! Now without further ado I give you chapter 6. 

Octavia's muscles hurt and her body is sore but she will not allow it to affect her and pushes the pain from her mind. It has been a few weeks since training has started and she is testing her improvement. Lincoln is across from her in the training ring a fighting staff in his hand. She carries the same in her hand but at the moment his superior fighting skills are showing through. She takes small satisfaction in the fact that her skills are improving and has landed a few blows herself in their training.

Lincoln moves forward but Octavia can see what he is doing before it happens and moves away landing a blow to his shoulder. Lincoln recovers quickly and smiles with pride at his girlfriend's improved skills. Indra looks on from the side of the ring evaluating Octavia’s improvement. Raven chants Octavia's name in encouragement and Bellamy stands next to Raven with his arms crossed over his chest on the edge of the training grounds. Everyone is cheering Octavia on but it goes against everything in him to watch his baby sister fight against a trained warrior and not be able to do anything to ensure her safety.   
The fact that his little sister has come into her own and no longer needs his protection is not something that he is quite used to yet but he's working on it. His muscles twitch when Lincoln finally gets the best of Octavia and she lands on her back. Lincoln is quick to help her on to her feet and congratulate her on her improved skills. Bellamy knows Lincoln would never hurt his sister but its habit to protect her and old habits die. 

Training started for skaikru almost immediately after the funerals. It was vigorous and Bellamy was out of his element without his usual choice of weapon but is a quick learn, something that apparently ran in the Blake blood. He watches as Octavia and Lincoln exit the ring and Lexa enters the wide circle.

"We have come to the last spar of the day." Bellamy really wishes he had been paying attention otherwise he would have seen this coming. "Bellamy and Ava please step forward." Bellamy visibly pales. He knew Ava had been given special permission by Lexa to train and then permission from Clarke to train with skaikru. It just hadn't occurred to him that they would ever be sparring together. He hesitates trying to decide what he should do and all eyes are on him including Lexa and it occurs to him that she is testing him but he does not know the answer. 

"I'm sorry." he starts. He looks to Clarke but she is no help as she is watching Lexa curiously. "I don't think that this is something that I can do." 

"Your reason?" Lexa asks raising her brow at him and he curses silently and runs a hand through his hair. 

"I don’t think I can fight a woman." Bellamy says and shrugs hopelessly, might as well go with the truth. Lexa nods her head and approaches him. She puts a hand on his shoulder and looks at him. 

"I understand Bellamy but we are all equals in war. An arrow does not see gender. When I send my warriors into war my wish is that they return. This means everyone must train with those that are stronger and faster than they that way when they are on the battlefield and someone is stronger and faster they have a chance of returning home. Would you not afford Ava that same advantage?" Bellamy sighs because she has a point and the proof is in his sister standing twenty feet away. Lexa hands him a fighting staff with a small smirk on her face. "You know maybe one day you will be good enough to spar with me." Lexa says in a teasing manner. Bellamy smiles in response and accepts the fighting staff.

"I look forward to it Commander." Bellamy responds and steps in to the training ring and Ava does the same a look of determination on her face. Bellamy learns his first lesson in grounder training that day, never underestimate your opponent. He ends up on his ass more times than he cares to admit much to the amusement of the women around him. 

Clarke watches from a distance as Lexa speaks to the woman that had been watching her when she addressed the leaders after the attack. The woman is in a constant cloak of cover which makes Clarke curious. She is unsure why Lexa is speaking to the woman in private. She is not a leader. She stood to the left hand side of her clan leader meaning she was one of the leaders trusted warriors. What is even more curious is that Lexa seems to be laughing and even joking with the woman. When the woman's hand comes up on Lexa's shoulder during a moment of laughter Clarke can feel a pang of jealousy. She resists the urge to go barging into the conversation and lay her claim on Lexa. She keeps telling herself that she trusts Lexa and their love for each other over and over in her head.   
The jealousy is still there but the rage has subsided and the desire to walk into their conversation and kiss Lexa senseless in front of the woman has come down to a manageable level. Clarke is about to leave the two to their conversation when she sees Lexa nod her head in her direction. She did not know that Lexa knew that she was there and when Lexa turns to her and gives her a smug smirk Clarke blushes. The brunette motions for her to join them and Clarke does even though she sports a blush the entire walk over,

"So, this is the one that they call Wanheda. I have heard many things about you." 

"Not all bad I hope." Clarke says.

"Not at all, the Trikru seem very taken by you." The other woman responds and glances at Lexa almost as if she knows something but is not sure. Clarke does not miss it but does not comment on it.

"Clarke this is Luna." Lexa introduces the blonde. Luna extends her arm and Clarke does the same clasping each other’s forearms in greeting, "She is the leader of the boat clan." Clarke looks at Luna in confusion. The woman before her did not stand in the position of a leader during the meeting. As if reading her mind Lexa answer her unasked question. 

"It is a cover ai hodness." Lexa responds. Luna looks at Lexa in surprise but soon her expression changes to a smug smile. 

"I knew it!" Luna responds excitedly and brings Lexa into a hug. "I am so happy for you!" Luna releases Lexa and Clarke finds herself wrapped in a hug as well and released before she can fully comprehend what is going on. Clarke wants to join in on the other woman’s joy considering it concerns her but Clarke’s confusion keeps her from fully enjoying the moment. 

“I am sorry I don’t mean to dwell on this. I am just confused as to why you do not lead your clan.”

"Because Wanheda..” Luna says stepping closer to Clarke and bringing her in closer as if to tell her a secret. “I am the eighth initiate from Lexa's conclave."

"I don't understand Lexa why is she hiding?" Clarke asks. They are back in their room and Lexa is standing on the balcony looking out over Polis. 

"If Luna revealed that she was alive she would be killed." Clarke stops pacing and looks at Lexa. 

“Why run if that would put her life in danger?" The blonde asks concerned.

"It was either that or one of us died by the other’s hand. Only one Night blood makes it out of a conclave and she and I were the strongest initiates. Her brother had already been killed." Lexa says and her voice wraps around the words as if she is struggling to speak them. Clarke walks up behind Lexa and wraps her arms around the brunette leaning her head against her back. “He was killed in one of the last rounds by one of the other initiates and I killed that initiate. Luna and I were the last two standing.” The brunette’s voice is distant and her eyes are trained on the city before them but she does not really see it. Instead flashes from that time in her life fill her memory. Memories of childhood friends she had killed in the name of the conclave. Their blood spilling by her hand and sitting with each one whispering the traveler’s prayer to each one as they passed on. It isn’t until she feels a squeeze around her waist that she is jolted back from her memories and the present takes hold again.   
"She's Costia's cousin. I would have died before I harmed Luna. Not only would it have hurt me but it would have hurt Costia and the thought of hurting the girl I loved was not something that I could bring myself to do. Had Luna not left I would have died.” The words send a wave of dread through Clarke’s body. 

“Lexa you don’t know…”Clarke starts but Lexa shakes her head fiercely and a tear tracks down her face. 

“Yes I do.” Lexa responds her voice sure in its answer. It is the first time Lexa has caused her body to shiver that is not pleasurable. “I had already decided that if it was Luna I was going to sacrifice myself. I knew I could not bring myself to attempt to kill her and I could not do that to Costia. We were just kids." Lexa whispers. Clarke presses her body closer trying to will the hurt out of Lexa's voice. 

"Luna left right after it was discovered that we were the last two and I became Commander. I had to tell her when Costia was killed. I had to look her in the face and tell her that I had failed not only Costia but her and her reaction was unbearable, not because she blamed me, but because she forgave me even as she mourned." Clarke runs her thumb in soothing circles on Lexa's stomach and pulls the brunette into her. She feels the brunette relax into her and the action comforts Clarke as much as it does Lexa. Lexa turns in her arms and kisses her in a way that makes the world spin. When the brunette pulls away the blonde is breathless and slightly weak in the knees. Lexa leans towards her and their foreheads touch. 

"I will not fail you.” Lexa whispers with such a determination in her voice that it sends a wave of emotions through Clarke. 

"I have no doubt Heda." Clarke husks and before she can fully get the words past her lips she finds herself on the bed with Lexa pressed against her. The brunette makes quick work of her clothes and when Clarke tries to do the same Lexa shakes her head and presses Clarke's hands above her head on the mattress telling her with her eyes that the blonde is not to move them.   
Clarke cries out when Lexa's tongue comes into contact with her skin and travels down her body. Lexa kisses her stomach and then the inside of her thigh. Clarke is already intoxicated with desire her hips moving of their own accord. Her fingers scratch at the furs beneath her in a desperate attempt to ground herself. When Lexa's tongue touches her center her back arches instantly and she screams in response to the overwhelming pleasure. 

Lexa is torturous with her tongue. Exploring her and lapping her up relentlessly. She brings her to the edge more than once only to back off just enough to work the blonde up again. She only takes mercy on Clarke when the blonde is begging her for release. 

When Clarke finally comes down from her high she is in a daze of ecstasy. Lexa moves up the bed and pulls Clarke into her arms. The blonde attempts to move in order to reciprocate but Lexa holds her in her arms and runs her fingers through the blonde’s hair pulling a fur up around her. She drops a soft kiss on the crown of the blonde's head and hears Clarke murmur something which she guesses is a deceleration of love before the blonde falls asleep in her arms. Lexa falls asleep to the sounds of a clam night and the feel of Clarke in her arms. 

Bellamy stands outside the gates of Polis the reigns of a horse in his hands. He was unsure of the animal as a means of travel at first but the horses have grown on him, especially the one currently at his side a crème colored horse by the name of starlight. He mounts the horse effortlessly and with slight pressure on the animal’s sides the horse begins to trot and Bellamy breathes deep. He is barley past the outskirts of Polis when something catches his attention. He turns to find Ava approaching him also on horseback.

”You know you shouldn’t go outside the walls of Polis without another person with you.” Ava says as she pulls up her horse next to Starlight.” Bellamy watches her amused that Ava has invited herself on his ride.

“I’ve seen people leave Polis alone at all hours of the day.” Bellamy responds because it’s true he has seen it with his own eyes. Ava nods her head in agreement.   
“This is true. You have seen trikru people leave Polis on their own not skaikru.” Ava responds making sure to put emphasis on the people she has seen leave Polis solo. Bellamy is about to respond when he realizes that she is right. He looks at her and she is looking right back at him with a smug smirk on her face. “We grew up in these woods so it is easier for us to navigate. People from other clans rarely go out on their own when they visit Polis because these are not the lands they grew up in. Skaikru is still new to the ground probably best not to wander off alone…at night.” Ava finishes and Bellamy has no rebuttal so he does the next best thing he can think of and changes the subject. 

“How did you know I was out here?” Bellamy asks.

“I saw you go into the stables from the balcony of my room and I knew I couldn’t let one of Wanheda’s must trusted warriors get lost in the woods.” Ava responds smug smirk still in place. Bellamy rolls his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t have gotten lost.” 

“That is something we will now never need to find out.” Ava says adjusting the reigns in her hands. Can I ask you something?” Bellamy nods his head.

“What made you come out here alone?” Bellamy had not really thought of it. The idea just came to him and he felt compelled to follow it. 

“I am not sure. It was just an idea that I got in my head and I followed it on instinct.” Ava nods her head. 

“What had you up so late that has you out here on a horse in the middle of the night.” Bellamy asks with a smile.”

“Aniko.” Ava answers honestly and the honesty hits Bellamy hard remembering the night the woman next to him had to lay her child to rest. He nods his head in understanding. He has never lost a child but he does understand what it is like to lose someone he loves. “Sometimes I see him in my dreams and it is so real that when I wake up I have to remember he is no longer with me. Once I make that realization it is difficult to go back to sleep. I tease you about getting lost in the woods but when I saw you go to the stables I knew it’s what I needed to, call it an instinct.” Ava says. ”That and making sure you don’t get loss.” Ava looks at Bellamy with a sad smile. 

“I am happy to have you with me.” Bellamy responds with a small smile and what he hopes is a comforting look. They continue their ride in a comfortable silence.

Monty settles against a tree and attempts to catch his breathe. He knows he should have left when Octavia asked him to go but he couldn't leave his mom and Jasper behind but it’s too late for them now. He tries not to think about it too much. He fears he might go back if he does.

He isn't sure he is going in the right direction. It has been awhile since the others left but he found a hoof print outside the camp and he followed the direction it pointed towards. He knows that is how the others were able to get away so quickly especially with Raven's leg. He has been following random hoof prints in hopes that they are pointing him in the right direction. The thoughts of what is happening back at Arkadia keep pushing him forward. He starts walking again when he hears movement behind him he fears that they have realized that he has left and are attempting to find him. Adrenaline spurs him forward to a low lying branch. He quickly pulls himself up a few more branches and moves as close to the tree as possible. The sounds of those approaching are getting louder until they are right on him.

“Monty!”


End file.
